


Going Down In Flames

by K_lara7



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, RebelCaptain May the Fourth Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_lara7/pseuds/K_lara7
Summary: An international aid mission goes bad.





	Going Down In Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sargeosaurous_Rex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargeosaurous_Rex/gifts).



> For Sargeosaur who requested, "I never knew you moonlighted as a professional arsonist".

The young woman sat motionless on the bed, staring at her reflection in the mirror across the room. Her normally vibrant face stared back, as colorless as a ghost. In her left hand she held a half finished beer, the fourth so far of the night. Her right hand lightly traced the pistol in her lap.

Solemnly, she turned her gaze to the familiar object, caressing it as if it were an old friend. In a way, it was. The gun had been a gift from her former commanding officer. When they had been assigned to a joint humanitarian expedition, Mexican Capitán Cassian Andor had insisted she carry the weapon whenever she left his sight. 

It had been against regulations for the aid security forces to carry weapons when they were off duty, but in that region of the world most people looked the other way. English Army Sergeant Jyn Erso could bend most of the rules. As one of the only female officers, she was targeted by both their allies and enemies on more than one occasion. Using her status as an Alliance Asset, Andor was able to manipulate the rules for her protection.

Erso’s father had unwittingly placed her life in jeopardy when he developed technology that had been used to make a weapon that could destroy half the Earth if deployed. She had been part of the team sent to extract Galen Erso and his research.

When the assignment was over, her father was missing. The only known prototype of his research had been destroyed. What was left of her team had been disbanded and sent home. 

The team driver and pilot, Bodhi Rook, had flown to the States for debriefing. Andor, their commander, had remained in country on clean-up for a week. He was returning to base with their security officer, Kay Tesso, when enemy forces shot them down. There were no survivors...

Staring sightlessly off into space, Jyn took a swig from her Corona. She hated the stuff, it had been HIS drink, not hers. Even after a year, her heart still ached. A year to the day since his chopper went down somewhere over the Jedha plains. 

Her fingers caressed her pistol. It wouldn't take much, just a moment and all the pain would stop, they would be together again. 

She couldn't do it. Poor Bodhi would be left to make arrangements. That wasn't fair to him, but he was the only friend she had left. He was listed as her next of kin. At the moment, she didn't know where he was. Would the government even tell him she was gone?

The sound of a car door closing brought her out of her reflections. She ignored the doorbell. This wasn't a good time for visitors. Someone called her name. And her rank. 

‘Wonderful, an official visit from a military who no longer needed her services’, she thought sarcastically. 

“Sergeant Jyn Erso?” an authoritative voice called. “You have been reactivated.” 

She remained silent, resentful of the intrusion. The man opened her door, and came down the hall. Perhaps she should have locked it. “Ma’am,” he quietly continued, “this is not optional. I comes straight from the Prime Minister of The United Kingdom and from the President of the United States.”

After a moment she looked at him, no expression on her face. He casually tossed some papers on the bed next to her. “These are your orders.” She didn’t acknowledge them. “Your escort, Lieutenant Rook will be here in about two hours to take you to base. I suggest you grab your go-bag, a shower, and be ready for wheels up in four hours. This is a time sensitive mission Sergeant. Your eyes only.”

He didn’t receive a response and he didn’t expect to.

 

******

Half a world away, Capitán Cassian Andor leaned back against a cold cave wall, careful not to put pressure on his right arm. He was pretty sure the fall broke it. If it was still intact, the bullet assured he couldn’t use it. Although he could shoot with his left hand, he wasn’t very good at it. Not that it mattered much. He had three shots left. 

Kay had gone for help a week before, but Cassian was pretty sure he would be dead before his friend got back. He was almost out of food and water. Sighing, he took in his surroundings. The Jedahian Catacombs were certainly nothing to brag about. It was almost fitting that his remains would be entombed here among the dead. 

Absently, he pulled out his only valued possession. It was a stock photograph of Jyn that he had stolen from her personnel file. Running his thumb down the image, he lost himself in the memories of her. 

Originally, their team had been assembled to provide humanitarian aid to the people of Jedha while secretly hunting down any trace of Jyn’s father, his research and the Imperial Director Krennic, not necessarily in that order. At first, things were tense. No one wanted to be there, and with everyone bing from different countries, no one trusted each other. 

Sergeant Erso had been disliked for her relationship to their target. Bodhi had once been raised under the flag of the enemy. Kay had spent too many years deep undercover within the enemy compounds. And Cassian? Well no one like authority, especially when it comes in the form of a different military branch which had questionable operating methods. Yet, somehow in their isolation they had become friends. 

They had even drafted two locals to help with their relief efforts. Chirrut and Baze had saved their life against occupying forces. Now they were missing, probably killed a year ago when the weapon went had been test fired at Jedha. All their efforts had been wasted as so many people had died. 

Jyn and Bodhi were part of the first forces to leave Jedha after the weapon had been deployed. They had their intel and were going to deliver it to the politicians who waged war. They were on the first transport out of country. 

Cassian and Kay were supposed to follow on the next transport, but last minute information led them to head south to Scarif Bay. After an unexpected nine month undercover assignment to discover the weapons plans, they had headed back to Jedha. They hoped to discover the lab the prototype was built in and destroy it.

Four days later word reached the Alliance base on Jedha that Jyn and Bodhi’s car had been hit by a drunk driver. There were no survivors.

And now he was lone in these frozen caves. It took just a few hours for Kay and Cassian to obtain the intel in Scarif tower on the whereabouts of Krennic’s secret lab on the outskirts of Jedha City. After that, the decision was made to storm the facility. When they arrived, all they found were the bodies of dead scientists, including Jyn’s father.

After removing the remaining research from the facility, Cassian and Kay had returned to the catacombs to bury Jyn’s father and destroy the lab. They walked right into an ambush. One lone Imperial guard had been left behind. He managed to injure Cassian before being killed by Kay. 

HIs friend had exhausted his medical knowledge stabilizing him before he went for help. That had been sometime ago. Cassian figured he only had a few days left. In the meantime, he had exhausted his physical resources insuring the mission would be completed. One way or another the caves around him would come down taking it’s secrets with it. 

Drifting off to sleep, he dreamed of the last time he saw Jyn happy. It had been Christmas. They were celebrating the only way they could while being in country. For once everyone had come in their Holiday best. Cassian had cleaned up his uniform as best he could. Bodhi was sporting his newly minted pips. The Guardians, as the group jokingly referred to Baze and Chirrut, had worn the best Jedha finery.

Then there was Jyn. As the only woman among them, she had out done them all in her formal gown. One of the few perks of being a woman, she could shed her uniform on occasions such as these.

For months they had been dancing each other. He was drawn to her. Yet, emotional ties in a war zone could get one killed. There had always been something between them, but this wasn’t the time or the place. Until, suddenly, it was.

Later, he’d blame it on the mistletoe. Or perhaps the fact that he’d never seen her dressed as a civilian. But one thing led to another, they found themselves dancing and before they knew it, they were kissing.

And then they were waking up in her bed, her quarters being the most private. No one said a word about the change in their relationship. Even Kay, who generally couldn’t stand regulations being broken, pretended nothing had changed. For their assignment, nothing had. Or rather, they had come to trust each other on such a personal level that it bled over to their assignments and everyone was safer for it.

At least Cassian wouldn’t have to tell Jyn about her father. And, since he knew he was going to die here, he would be with her soon.

****

Jyn stepped out of the transport, Bodhi getting the door for her. Gently, he guided her to a briefing room, ignoring the people staring at her.

“She looks like hell. How anyone can let her just walse in here like nothing happened? What was command thinking? We don’t need her kind here,” someone spat as they passed.

Another voice hissed, “Quiet! That’s Sergeant Erso. She’s one of the only survivors of Jedah. Tell me how good you would look if you watched helplessly as your friends were being slaughtered.”

Without acknowledging them, Jyn let Bodhi lead her away. They couldn’t know how their words had hurt. If only she had stayed behind with Cassian. Maybe he and Kay would still be here. She remembered the last time she saw him, sitting by himself on some supply crates. She should have told him how she felt.

“Jyn,” Bodhi said beside her. “Did you read the mission briefing?”

“No. I didn’t think it mattered. I’ll go where they tell me to. I’ll get the job done. And then I’m gone.”

“We are going to be meeting with General Madine in a moment. You really should have looked over the assignment. You don’t know that we are on our way to---”

“Does it matter?” she cut him off.

“Yes it does. But we're here, so it will have to wait.” He opened the door and ushered her in.

A red haired man in an American general uniform stood up from a table his hand outstretched. “Sergeant Erso, thank you for coming.” He took her hand for a quiet shake.

“I didn’t get much of a choice,” she responded flatly.

“No, I don’t suppose you did. I am sorry, but you two are the only ones I trust to rescue Capitán Andor. Officer Tuesso has provided his location. A rescue operation is being put together, but I am only authorized to send the two of you with him. You have the most hands on intel of any one in the military. And you know the mind of our target. We can’t take any risk that he falls into enemy hands.”

Jyn held up her hand. “Wait. Andor’s alive?”

“I told you to read the mission assignment,” Bodhi mumbled.

Ignoring him, Jyn continued, “So they survived the helicopter crash?”

Madine grimaced. “There was never a crash. That was Draven’s cover story to keep Andor and Tuesso on long range recon. Now that Andor has recovered the research and located Krennic’s lab, we need to get him out of there. Sooner rather than later.”

“I see. We’ll leave immediately,” she said, somehow looking far more composed than she felt.

As she turned to leave, the general said, “One more thing Sergeant. Draven told Tuesso and Andor that you and Lieutenant Rook were dead.”

“I see,” she said coldly as she precessed that. “Let’s hope he doesn’t mistake me for a ghost and shoot me by mistake,” she said sarcastically.

From the corner of the room, a voice she never expected to find joy in hearing stated, “As he has three bullets left, I would hope he would be more careful than that.”

Jyn turned to face him as silent tears fell. “Kay! It’s so good to see you!” She ran up to the tall man for an awkward hug.

“You, Jyn Erso, continue to amaze me,” he said as he hugged back. 

“Obviously, the reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated,” she added on a tearful laugh.

Turning toward the door, Madine said, “I’ll leave you three to come up with a plan. You will have whatever you need. Good hunting.”

And they were alone again. “So what’s the plan?” Jyn asked him as she swiped tears from her face.

“I haven’t really gotten that far. Grab a bunch of weapons, fly back to Jedha, blow some things up, grab Cassian, blow something up, get us out of there. Did I mention blowing things up?”

Trying to lighten up, she joked, “I didn’t realize you moonlighted as a professional arsonist.”

“Only when Cassian is involved,” Kay deadpanned.

*****

Cassian was getting colder. He knew he didn’t have much time left. At some point he had lost track of how long Kay had been gone. Now he just had to finish his mission. With what little energy he had left he had wired the place to blow. The trigger had a dead man switch on it. Once he activated it, it would blow if he let go. Simple enough. 

Leaning back against the wall, he remembered the first time he met her. Draven had introduced them on the runway. If feelings were weapons, the mutual dislike between the British sergeant and his American general commander could have started its own war. It was cold in spite of the afternoon sun.

Bodhi had been drafted to the team because he had been born and raised in Jedah. If anyone knew the territory, it was him. That didn’t mean Draven approved. 

The general had been adamant that the only person in their group allowed to be armed was Cassian. 

When Cassian wasn’t looking, Jyn had searched his bag for his back up weapon, which she kept. After discovering the theft, he let her keep it because she was right. They were going into a war zone and she should have been armed. She had the training for it. 

That might have been when he fell in love with her. As she sat there glaring at him, challenging him, he couldn’t help but be drawn to her fire. 

He shivered again in the cold, shaking himself as his eyes tried to drift shut. The moment of truth was here. There was little chance he would make it through the night. Setting the switch, he gripped it tightly in his hand as he leaned back to sleep. 

****  
The plan was simple, get in, grab Cassian, get out. The details, however, were not. They took a military transport to the neighboring territory. There, the three of them met another group who gave them a ride in a local bucket of bolts. The driver, a tall, dark mysterious man of questionable morals seemed to constantly be bickering with his sasquatch friend. They reminded Jyn of someone, but she couldn’t think who.

Once on the ground in Jedah territory, they were using the darkness to get into the catacombs. There wasn’t much cover, but then that worked against their enemies too. They made good time. Kay went first since he knew the terrain, Jyn covering his back as Bodhi brought up the rear. 

It was rather anticlimactic as they met no resistance. Cassian was in the first chamber. For a moment no one moved as they tried to determine if he was still breathing. 

Bodhi noticed the bomb first. His whispered, “Not good,” got their immediate attention.

“What’s not good?” Jyn asked.

As he saw it, Kay answered, “Cassian rigged the place to blow.”

“We knew that,” she snapped back.

“And it looks like he pulled the pin on the deadman switch. If he lets go, we all go Kaboom!”

“Figures,” Jyn mumbled. “He can’t make his rescue easy, can he?” Scrambling her brain for a plan, she said. “Kay, grab Cassian and get out of here. Bodhi, go ahead of him, make sure the way is clear.”

“And what about you?” Bodhi asked.

“I’ll take care of the bomb, of course,” she said with the attitude that made it clear what she thought of the question.

“No,” Kay interjected. “There is a 92% chance that you won’t make it.”

 

“Those are great odds.”

“You take Cassian,” the analyst said pretending she hadn’t said anything. “I’ll defuse the bomb.” 

“First,” she said in voice meant for a child, “As light as Cassian is, you are the only one who can carry him. Bodhi will have your back. Second, I am quite capable of holding the switch until you two clear the cave entrance.”

“And then what?”

“And then, I finish the mission.”

 

“How do plan to do that?” Bodhi asked, checking Cassian’s condition.

“Once you two are clear of the cave entrance, I let go of the switch and run really fast.”

“You could get killed,” Kay complained.

“Oh, that’s so sweet. You actually care about me?” she joked.

“Cassian would be very upset if something happened to you,” he answered flatly.

“I see,” she said turning away to hide a smile. “Now grab him and go already.”

With some under the breath complaining, Kay followed orders. As he walked out of the cave Cassian stirred. “Kay?” he questioned. 

“Yes, and I brought help.” He gestured at Bodhi. 

Disbelief in his voice, Cassian whispered, “And Jyn?”

Bodhi answered, “She’s behind us, bringing up the rear.”

A that moment, the catacombs blew outward on a percussive wave of destruction. 

*****

“Jyn!” she heard her name being called from far away. She must be in the after life. That’s the only way she could be hearing his voice. At least she was with him again. Rolling on to her back, she spit out dirt and coughed as her whole body lit up in pain. It wasn’t fair. Didn’t being dead mean you shouldn’t feel pain?

Then a hand was shaking her to full awareness. Bodhi stood over her, checking for injuries. “Good, your not dead.”

Taking stock of her body, she answered, “No, I guess not. That 8% chance, right? But who's counting?”

“It would seem,” Kay noted, “that you Jyn Erso are the real closet arsonist.” He turned with his precious burden, and headed back to there transport, the fire behind them glowing in the night sky, lighting their way.

*****

The first thing Cassian noticed when he woke up was that he was warm, and his arm hurt. HIs LEFT arm. That didn’t make sense. He broke his right arm, didn’t he? 

Carefully, he moved a little to look down at the offending appendage. He saw hair instead. Brown hair, attached to the body in bed with him. “Jyn?” he whispered in disbelief?

Turning toward him, she pushed up off his arm and looked down at him. “Hi, stranger, it’s good to see you awake.”

 

“But the report,” he paused, his brain not ready to process this miracle. “They said you died.”

“Yeah. About that, Bodhi and I are very much alive.”

“Draven lied?”

“Don’t sound so surprised. We were told that you and Kay were killed in a plane crash.”

“I don’t know why he would do that.”

“We’ll figure that out some other time. For now you need to get well. I should let you get some rest.” As she started to get up, he pulled her back to him. 

“No! Stay, please,” he begged, desperate to hold her.

She settled in next to him. “Your never getting rid of me. Never again do I leave you to your own missions.”

He smiled, suddenly drained of what little energy he had felt. “I’m never leaving you again.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she said as he started to drift asleep. “And when you wake up, we’re going to have to talk about your pyrotechnic work.”


End file.
